hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5347 (21st January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Jesse is adamant that Sylver needs to know the truth. He disowns Grace. Jesse tells Sylver to come to The Loft as there's something he needs to know about Grace, but his phone runs out of battery. Maxine congratulates and thanks Courtney. Liam stops James from leaving. A panicked Grace tells James that Jesse is about to tell Sylver everything. She can't divert Sylver as his phone keeps going to voicemail. Sally tries to convince Leela, Peri and Courtney to dance with her. Jesse asks Maxine for a double whiskey. Grace is shocked when Jesse doesn't want her near his family, and refuses to discuss things any further. Mitchell vents to Martine about "Sabrina", and Martine suggests that "Sabrina" might be trying to make Mitchell jealous. Mitchell decides to speak to "Sabrina". Sally tells Jesse that Courtney is a special person, and to keep her smile on her face. Jesse asks Maxine if she regretted marrying Adam. She says that she only regrets not running away from the village with him. Courtney tells Jesse that she doesn't want their wedding and honeymoon to end. Jesse suggests they leave the village. James wants Grace to leave but she refuses to let him out of her sight. Azim confronts Scott over the way he acted with Mitchell earlier. Mitchell walks in on Scott and Azim kissing. Courtney brags about honeymooning in Barbados. Jesse tells Courtney that there's something he needs to do before leaving for the honeymoon. Courtney tells him not to be long. A drunk Jesse announces that he and Courtney are leaving the village. Scott tells Mitchell that he lied about him and Azim not really being together. Mitchell suggests that Scott is using Azim. Scott gets annoyed, pointing out that he broke up with Mitchell. He says that what he and Azim have is real, and says that Azim makes him happy. Courtney is annoyed with Jesse, saying that she wasn't serious about wanting to leave. She asks what his sudden determination to leave is all about. He tells her of his worry about something happening to Courtney and Iona but she assures him that nothing will happen. Jesse tells Maxine that Courtney will not be another victim of the Donovan family, and Maxine asks if something has happened. "Drugs, kidnap, murder. Liam left Grace for dead. She murdered his girlfriend," he tells her, and asks what chance Iona has growing up around "that". Maxine thinks their family has changed - they have softened. Jesse wants to, but can't believe that. James thinks they should hand themselves in instead of waiting for a warrant to be issued. Liam turns up at the flat but James ignores it and Liam leaves. Romeo works out something is wrong but James manages to evade his questions. Jesse continues to binge drink. Maxine tries to stop him but Jesse tries to convince her to join him. He says that they need to toast her new job - The Loft is a family business and he is ("unfortunately") family so he can hire her if he wants. Maxine instead pours herself an orange juice. Maxine tells Jesse to trust her - the in-laws don't ruin a relationship, the lies do. She reminds him that it takes two people to destroy a marriage. He decides to tell Courtney everything. He tells her to leave the mess and hurries her out. Martine tells Mitchell about her going clubbing with friends. She tries to comfort him but Mitchell explodes at her for her bad advice. He says that she knows nothing about relationships - all she knows is from "BS rom-coms" and says that she was so desperate for a man that she stole her own sister's husband. She tells him off and demands an apology. He refuses and bring up how he was abandoned by Martine as a baby. She storms off. Leela struggles to close Courtney's suitcase. She thinks that Courtney should double barrell their surnames, or combine them, like "Camovan" or "Donobell". Courtney says that she's already practices writing "Mrs. Donovan" on the whiteboard at work. Jesse texts Courtney to say that he's on his way home. He struggles to walk and see. He drops his phone and collapses, with nobody around. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music None Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. *Martine Deveraux's line about going out clubbing with friends and her line about one of her friends, Louise, "busting a move", is a reference to actress Kelle Bryan's friend Louise Redknapp, who was also in the band Eternal with Kelle. *This is the first episode to be produced by Hannah Sowden since Episode 5341 (13th January 2020). Quotes Leela Lomax: "Where's loverboy anyway?" Liam Donovan: "Where's yours?" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020